Mobile terminals are widely used in people's daily life and business activities. People use mobile terminals to make phone calls and to communicate with others using instant messages. However, if a user has forgotten to carry a mobile terminal, the user cannot receive and respond to an instant communication message or a phone call in time. This causes delay in acquiring information.